1. Field
The described aspects relate to communications, and more particularly, to communications in unlicensed spectrum.
2. Background
Wireless network operators and carriers are limited in the wireless capacity that they have available to support subscribers in licensed spectra. Recently, the US government has adopted rules that will allow unlicensed devices to operate in the unused television spectrum, commonly referred to as “whitespace,” for communications. Thus, new communication apparatus and methods will be needed to enable mobile broadband services in the newly available unlicensed whitespace spectrum.